The fluid applicator is of any suitable geometric shape and comprises a hollow polymeric body or base with a porous material inside the hollow body. The applicator may contain additional structure such as a neck or nozzle for the flow of fluid from a source to the hollow body.
The body or base of the fluid applicator is typically made of a polymeric substance, for example a thermoplastic such as high-density polyethylene or high strength polypropylene including composites or blends thereof. In one preferred embodiment, there is used high-density polyethylene. However, there may be used other polymer materials such as polyvinyl chloride, polycarbonate, and polyamides. Composites or blends may be used, particularly composites or blends of high-density polyethylene and high strength polypropylene. The applicator body may be made of a wide range of other materials including rubber, ceramic, glass, glass ceramic, or sintered powdered metal.